Damsels
by pineapple2819
Summary: Lucy is no damsel in distress. One shot.


**Hey guys! So normally I post two a week but last week was finals so I had to study! Now I'm free though so get ready for amazingness. :3**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilla is a good person. She always gives a smile to everyone. She can talk to anyone and have a conversation with them like they were best friends. She takes care of those hurt, no matter how hurt she is.

For once though, she would like a certain someone *cough pink-hair cough* to notice her as more than a friend. She always gives him her biggest smiles. She could talk to him for hours on end. She takes care of him first after missions, unless someone is very badly hurt.

You'd think that with all she does, he would notice her. Not as namaka, not as a sister, as a girl. Seriously, does he thinks she's a guy?

* * *

Natsu Dragoneel is a loyal person. He will fight for his friends till the death and probably in the afterlife. He will never stop being your friend, no matter what. He will never leave your side when you need a shoulder to cry on.

So with all these qualities he has, why doesn't a certain someone *cough blonde haired girl cough* notice him? He always protects her in every mission. He is always with her and they hang out for hours. When she is sad he hugs her and holds her tight.

He just doesn't get it. He does so much and yet all she sees him as, is a friend or brother. Natsu is dense, but not dense enough to know what he feels for her.

* * *

Lucy walked through town, getting enough groceries to last for one of Natsu's food raids. Sadly one raid was more expensive for her meals for a week. She should start making him pay for the food, at this rate she'll be broke.

As she turned a corner she ran into something hard. Looking up she found two very creepy guys looking at her. "Oh look it's a fairy!" one exclaimed. This one had black hair that stopped right at his shoulders. He had a purple tattoo on his head, above his eyebrows in the shape of a snake. He wasn't very muscular, and had little magic energy radiating off of him. The second one had the same tattoo on his shoulder in blue. He had navy green hair that was in a ponytail to the bottom of his back. He was about the same size as Freid, and seemed to have more power than the first one. Both had dark, empty eyes that looked unfocused.

Ok so these are in a guild, she thought. They are also drunk, she added to her analysis. She watched as they attempted to look clearly at her. Drunk buffoons.

"Hey let's take her money. I recognize her, she's Lucy that girl in distress. Without her little buddy Natsu, she's useless."

Well that was insulting. Damsel in distress! Lucy had always seen that written in magazines, but hearing it aloud was like a slap to the face. Oh they are going to get a big surprise when they attack her, but first…

"Oh please, don't hurt me! Without the great dragon slayer by my side I can't fight at all! Spare me!"

She wondered if she was overdoing it. Lucy didn't think anyone would be that dramatic.

The two looked at each other, snickered, and lunged at her. Wow, they believed it…

As soon as the first one reached her, she pulled out her whip and flicked it. He narrowly missed getting hit and stopped in his tracks to avoid the whip. The second one took this for an opening and swung at her. She ducked then dropped to the ground. Her whip curled around the guy's foot and she dragged him down.

"You think you can beat us? Vine wrap!" the second guy screamed.

Vines erupted from the ground and flashed dangerously in the air. They flew towards Lucy and just before they hit their target, a golden light emitted and out appeared Taurus. He swung his axe as he chopped down the vines. "You're trying to hurt Ms. Lucy's wonderful body? I will mooooooow you down!" "TAURUS YOU PERVERT!" When the dust cleared, vines were everywhere and Taurus was disappearing. The thugs had their mouths open in shock. "Dude if she can beat your vine wrap we're screwed. RUN!" The guys started to run until they hit someone. Imagine their surprise when they came face to face with a beautiful pink haired girl. "Punishment princess?" "Yeah they did something wrong, punish them."

That was the last time the thieves ever thought of attacking a Fairy Tail wizard.

Lucy smiled at her work as she looked at two very beat up guys lying on the ground. Damsel in distress her foot.

"LUCY ARE YOU HURT?!"

* * *

Natsu was peacefully eating food in the guild. Well at least he wasn't fighting. He was a little bored since he was waiting until Lucy would come.

She told him something important yesterday about gro, ies? What was that word? He figured it was nothing important and that she would come soon.

As he moped at the bar, Fairy Tail's favorite matchmaker moved toward him. "Natsu you look down. Are you looking for a celestial mage by chance?" Mirajane asked with a glint in her eye. "No I'm looking for Lucy" he replied. Mira sweat dropped, but continued to talk. "Why don't you go look for her? I'm sure she's tired or something and not coming today."

Natsu's face brightened and he raced off to Lucy's house. "Thanks Mira!"

He reached Lucy's house and jumped in the window, only to find it empty. He frowned until he smelled her. He followed the scent and found himself in town, around the food market. Ohhh groceries. He wandered around until he came upon a trio. He smelled blood and ran over to find that one was Lucy.

"LUCY ARE YOU HURT?!" It's not that he didn't trust Lucy, he just worried about her.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "Yeah I just had to teach these two a lesson" and she gestured to the two lying on the ground.

Relief filled Natsu and he gave her one of his signature grins. Her smile wobbled. 'Ok Lucy', she thought, 'I have to tell him'.

"NatsuIlikeyou!" "What?"

She took a deep breath and said "Natsu I like you." His eyes widened, his crush just told him she likes him.

"Uh uh uh," he didn't know how to reply. Lucy's eyes started to tear up, "It's ok if you don't like me back, I just wanted to tell you," she turned to leave but then Natsu screamed "I like you too!" She flipped around "Really?!" They stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Just hurry up and kiss her!" one of the forgotten thieves groaned.

Well, Natsu wasn't one to follow orders, but he could break the rules once in a while. So he did just that.

* * *

**Well? Thoughts must be left in reviews. I order you. Please?**


End file.
